BAC Strikemaster
The BAC 167 Strikemaster is a British jet-powered training and light attack aircraft. It was a development of the Hunting Jet Provost trainer, itself a jet engined version of the Percival Provost, which originally flew in 1950 with a radial piston engine. Design and development The BAC 167 Strikemaster is essentially an armed version of the Jet Provost T Mk 5; the Strikemaster was modified with an up-rated engine, wing hardpoints, a strengthened airframe, new communication and navigation gear, up-rated ejection seats, a revised fuel system, and shortened landing gear. First flown in 1967, the aircraft was marketed as a light attack or counter-insurgency aircraft, but most large-scale purchasers were air forces wanting an advanced trainer although Ecuador, Oman and Yemen have used their aircraft in combat. A total of 146 were built. Operational history Capable of operating from rough air strips, with dual ejection seats suitable even for low-altitude escape, it was widely used by third-world nations. Use of the type was restricted by most users after the Royal New Zealand Air Force found fatigue cracking in the wings of its aircraft. Aircraft retired by Botswana, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia and Singapore have found their way into museums and private collections. Approximately 11 privately owned Strikemasters are still flying. The Strikemaster was deployed by the Royal Air Force of Oman on several occasions during the Dhofar Rebellion, including a notable appearance at the Battle of Mirbat. Three Strikemasters were shot down over the course of the war, including one lost to an SA-7 missile. The Ecuadorian Air Force deployed the Strikemaster during the brief 1995 Cenepa War, flying ground sorties against Peruvian positions. An Ecuadorian Strikemaster crashed during a training mission in the Northern Border area, near Colombia, on 25 March 2009. Both pilots ejected; one later died of injuries received during the rescue attempt."Ejected Pilot Survives Crash, Dies During Rescue Accident." foxnews.com, 26 March 2009. Retrieved: 26 April 2012. In 2009 a new UK-based aerobatic-display team named "Team Viper" after the Viper engine used in the Strikemaster began displaying at air shows with a fleet of Strikemasters. They fly formation aerobatics including high speed opposition manoeuvres and some solo work. "Team Viper" operated five Hawker Hunter aircraft from 2011, until they disbanded in 2012."Viper Display Team." Viper Display Team and Hunter Flying, 9 July 2009. Retrieved: 9 July 2009. .]] , Gloucestershire, England]] Variants *'Strikemaster Mk 80' : Export version for Saudi Arabia, 25 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 80A': 20 aircraft were sold to Saudi Arabia as part of a follow-up order. *'Strikemaster Mk 81' : Export version for South Yemen, four aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 82' : Export version for Oman, 12 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 82A': 12 aircraft were sold to Oman as part of a follow-up order. *'Strikemaster Mk 83' : Export version for Kuwait, 12 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 84' : Export version for Singapore, 16 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 87' : Export version for Kenya, six aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 88' : Export version for New Zealand, 16 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 89' : Export version for Ecuador, 22 aircraft. *'Strikemaster Mk 89A': A number of aircraft were sold to Ecuador as part of a follow-up order. *'Strikemaster Mk 90' : Export version for Sudan. The last Strikemaster was delivered to Sudan in 1984. Production *Strikemaster 80: 136 *Strikemaster 90: 10 Operators ; *Botswana Defence Force Air Wing operated briefly ex-Kuwaiti Mk 83s and ex-Kenyan Mk 87s. ; *Ecuadorian Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 89/89A aircraft. ; *Kenya Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 87 aircraft. ; *Kuwait Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 83 aircraft. ; *Royal New Zealand Air Force **No. 14 Squadron RNZAF received BAC Strikemaster Mk 88 aircraft. ; *Royal Air Force of Oman received BAC Strikemaster Mk 82/82A aircraft. ; *Royal Saudi Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 80/80A aircraft. ; *Republic of Singapore Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 84 aircraft, all retired in 1984. ; *South Yemen Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 81 aircraft. ; *Sudanese Air Force received BAC Strikemaster Mk 90 aircraft. Specifications (Strikemaster Mk 88) See also *BAC Jet Provost *Percival Provost *Aermacchi MB 339 *A-37 Dragonfly *List of attack aircraft References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Taylor, John W.R. "Hunting Jet Provost and BAC 167." Combat Aircraft of the World from 1909 to the present. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1969. ISBN 0-425-03633-2. * Taylor, John W. R. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 1976–77. London: Jane's Yearbooks, 1976. ISBN 0-354-00538-3. External links *RNZAF Museum Strikemaster page *ABC Australia News *BAC 167 Strikemaster Strikemaster Category:1960s British attack aircraft Category:Counter-insurgency